Better Than Revenge
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Starfire steals Robin from Raven. There is nothing Raven does better than revenge. Be proud of me. YES! My FIRST Male/Female relations story. I just proved that I don't only write femslash. But you have no idea how hard it was. Read please! Songfic n.n


**Ok, so I've always been a big fan of Taylor swift and I just needed to do another songfic. But I didn't want to do a songfic where the characters were actually singing the song. Well, my subconscious threw this at me and I had to post it. Tell me what you think. I may Have changed the lyrics a bit to accomodate the characters, but other than that, Taylor Swift owns the song. And DC Comics own the Teen Titans. I own the story though.**

**I don't own Teen Titans. I'd love to own Starfire and definitely Raven, but I don't.**

* * *

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and  
****I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him  
****She came along got him alone and let's hear the applause  
****She took him faster than you could say sabotage**

The entire team was out at the beach for a day off. Raven was building her courage to ask Robin out. Taking a deep breath, the mage walked over to Robin and sat next to them.

"Hey Robin." she said softly.

"Hey, Rae. Having fun at the beach?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit hot for my standards. So I was wondering if-."

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg called. "Catch!"

Both Robin and Raven dodged a stinkball tossed their way and Raven rolled into the ocean. When she finally emerged from the water, she saw Starfire and Robin talking to each other and Starfire was doing her best to look as sexy as possible. Raven's eyes narrowed as she watched them walk away together hand-in-hand.

Raven stood in the water for a moment staring at them before clapping slowly and muttering, "Sabotage. The entire fucking thing."

**I never saw it coming wouldn't have suspected it  
****I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
****She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
****She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

Raven watched the two of them giggle for a time and her stomach churned with jealousy. How she caressed his cheek and shit. Raven was ready to blow her up.

"I should have known she would do something like this. I shouldn't have let my damn guard down."

Raven walked out of the room as the pain beat against her heart like a mariachi band. Raven's eyes narrowed as she walked into her room. Time for a bit of revenge on her part.

**Cause she's not a saint and she's not what you think  
****She's an actress whoa oh  
****And she's better known for the things that she does  
****On the mattress whoa oh  
****Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground  
****Won't make you many friends  
****She should keep in mind she should keep in mind  
****There is nothing I do better than revenge**

Raven heard them in bed together, heard Robin's deep guttural moans as she went down on him. The mage tossed and turned in her large bed, trying to ignore the sounds of Starfire pleasuring _her_ Robin. The mage stood and went for a walk. Putting on some jeans and a t-shirt, Raven went walking through the city at early morning hours.

As the sun began to rise, Raven walked past a park with kids in it. There was a short, scrawny girl with black hair and large brown eyes being taunted by a taller blonde girl with malicious blue eyes. As Raven watched, the blonde took a doll from the brunette and threw it into the mud.

"That was mean!" the brunette screamed, picking up her doll. "I'm not your friend anymore!"

With that the black-haired girl stormed away while the blonde stood there laughing. Raven watched for a bit longer and as she watched, the raven-haired girl sprang at the blonde and pushed her into the mud, getting brown in the light-colored locks.

Raven chuckled. _Nothing better than revenge._ Raven thought as she made her way back to the tower.

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
****She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
****I think her ever-present grin is a little troubling  
****And she thinks I'm psycho cause I like to carve her name in things  
****But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
****Or pushing people down will get you where you wanna go  
****But they don't teach you that in space schools so it's up to me  
****But no amount of spandex dresses gives you dignity**

As Raven was coming down to breakfast, Starfire was just coming out of her room. She strutted down the hall in her platform boots and Raven couldn't help but glare. _She's not at some high party for aristocrats!_ The mage screamed in her head. _Even if she is royal._

Raven followed Starfire down the hall as she fumed about the taller girl. As the two entered the Observation Center, Starfire pulled Robin in for a kiss and grinned at me with contempt. Raven ground her teeth together as she sat at the table and drank her tea. Starfire was grinning happily again as she, Robin and Cyborg talked about going to the Jump City Anniversary party tomorrow night.

Starfire was excited and her grin just got wider. She turned to me and said with that false innocent tone, "Raven, do you mind helping me pick out a dress for the party?" She batted her eyelashes and Raven rolled her eyes. "Sure Starfire."

Starfire clapped her hands, grabbed Raven's wrist and dragged the witch to her bedroom. "Ok, I wish to look like an earth woman should, so should I wear the pink dress with the straps or should I wear the short red dress with no straps?"

Raven shrugged. "It doesn't much matter, they both look pretty, I guess."

Starfire raised an eyebrow at the purple-haired girl, but flipped her hair and continued on. While she folded the dress, Raven used her powers to carve the redhead's name into her bedspread before putting a slash through it.

"Thank you for the help Raven." Starfire told Raven in a sugary voice. The half-demon nodded and walked out the door.

"Bitch." she muttered to herself.

**Cause she's not a saint and she's not what you think  
****She's an actress whoa oh****And she's better known for the things that she does  
****On the mattress whoa oh  
****Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground  
****Won't make you many friends  
****She should keep in mind she should keep in mind  
****There is nothing I do better than revenge**

Those two were at it again. How was Raven supposed to sleep when they were in the room right next to hers? Grumbling about privacy, Raven took a pillow and a blanket and stormed up to the roof.

"Don't know a damn thing about sleeping at night, do they?" Raven murmured.

Slipping asleep, Raven thought about those girls in the park again and a smile came to her face as she planned something for Starfire.

**And just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
****You might have him but haven't you heard  
****And just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
****You might have him but I always get the last word  
****Whoa oh**

Raven gritted her teeth as Starfire rolled her luminous green eyes again. The sorceress wished they hadn't taught her that habit; it was getting annoying. Raven sat in front of the television watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play yet another wrestling match.

As Beast Boy lost again (no surprise), Robin walked into the room with Starfire and announced, "Hey team, time to go train."

The others jumped up as Cyborg raced Beast Boy to the training room. Raven followed soon after with Robin and Starfire accompanying her. They all arrived in the training room and Robin dished out commands.

"Beast Boy, you and Cyborg spar, work on using as many animals as possible and see which ones work for which battle techniques. Raven, you and Starfire spar as well. Use your powers and try to deduce which attack methods both save you energy and cause the most damage. I'll work with the androids to test out some of my newer weapons."

They all nodded and Raven got into the arena opposite Starfire. _Here comes payback, bitch._ Raven thought as Starfire charged her.

**Cause she's not a saint and she's not what you think  
****She's an actress whoa oh (You know that you don't deserve him)  
****And she's better known for the things that she does  
****On the mattress whoa oh  
****Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground  
****Won't make you many friends  
****She should keep in mind she should keep in mind  
****There is nothing I do better than revenge**

As Raven teleported out of the way, she appeared behind Starfire and sent a slash made of dark magic at the redhead. Starfire barely dodged it in time and countered with a starbolt shot so casually at Raven. Raven dodged it easily and sent tentacles of black magic at the redhead. As Raven continued fighting, she let the thoughts of how Starfire had stolen Robin from her cloud her mind. Making her attacks more aggressive, Raven finally caught Starfire offguard and drove a dagger made of black magic into the other girl's arm, causing her to cry out. Raven grinned at this, continuing her attacks.

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing cause I don't think you do.  
****Do you still feel like you know what you're doing cause I don't think you do.  
****Don't think you do. Let's hear the applause  
****Let's show you how much better you are  
****See you deserve some applause****Cause you're so much better  
****She took him faster than you could say sabotage**

As Raven continued bombarding Starfire with magic, a smile spread across her face at seeing the other girl so helpless and afraid.

"This ought to teach you to keep your hands off of what belongs t me." Raven murmured as she drove a piece of magic into Starfire's stomach.

The redhead fell to the ground unconscious as Robin raced over to her. Raven floated to the ground and smiled wickedly as Robin handed Starfire to cyborg and approached her.

"Raven, what the hell?" he demanded. "Do you know what you just did to my relationship?"

Raven nodded eagerly and said sweetly, "Sabotage."

* * *

**I love this song and the fic is dedicated to my cousin. Love you girly. Hope you like it! Review and tell me if you guys liked it. n. n**


End file.
